creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Craneknewitt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dollargeneral.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 20:37, July 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. Since the blog was not that bad, you will not be banned, however I would advise you to read this page, as the blog appears to have been made for the purpose of attaining a badge, something we don't allow. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 00:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lost Episodes have actually been blacklisted. Check that link for a list of other blacklisted subjects. As mentioned above, you can post it on the Spinpasta wiki if you want. Jay Ten (talk) 00:24, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, there are a lot of lost episodes out there, so that's why they were blacklisted. The ones that were put up before they were blacklisted were aloud to stay. Here is a copy of your story - http://pastebin.com/7mewS6jH :Jay Ten (talk) 00:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) The Sort Template This thing at the bottom of the page is actually important (it's called a template). It adds the story to the genre listing in the right spot, otherwise all the stories that start with "The", "An", "A" wouldn't be organized properly. So please don't remove it from stories (per this revision). If you would like to learn about other templates and editing tools, check this blog: Useful Tools for New Users. Inside there is thunder in your heart 03:57, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:10, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Header Certainly, I do my best. Try to leave a header on the talk pages messages (like above) by adding two equal signs on each side of a topic/subject word or phrase. Regarding your edits to this page: Franklin, try to refrain from spreading your revisions over multiple edits in a short period of time, as this can be construed as pointsgaming. Inside there is thunder in your heart 07:11, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:23, July 30, 2015 (UTC) But I'm Right... I guarantee an admin will delete your story for the reasons I gave. They will probably go more in depth on what is wrong with it, though. And don't tell someone they don't understand something when you don't know them. I have lived with obsession and mental disorders for years. Umbrello (talk) 04:35, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : I guess I could have been nicer, but I really felt like you were trolling. And you know, plenty of people are going to give their opinions and be a lot ruder than I was. Calling people out on their talk pages isn't really necessary. I'm sorry that have also lived with the same problems as I have, because they sure are tough as shit. But can I make a positive suggestion? If you are going to post something experimental like that, you might want to post it in the Writer's Workshop first. I post almost all my stuff there before I consider it finished. That way people can tell you if it would be deleted and how you can fix it. Anyone else would tell you the same thing, so it's not just my own personal advice. Sorry that this turned into a thing, and good luck with everything. Umbrello (talk) 04:57, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I apologise if Umbrello came off as harsh. Please believe me when I say he is a nice guy, and was just trying to help you improve your story. It wasn't anything personal, and it wasn't intended to be harsh, it was just his opinion. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. Your unfinished page has been deleted. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Good Shepherd It's not that much work to move it, so don't worry about it, this is the history of the page here, you've still got the first edit, and just add this template: if you want to credit yourself as the author (at the bottom of the page, providing it is actually your work). Also, your signature is a little funky, there's no need to type your name after the four tildes (~~~~), as it is repeating the same text as your username. Inside there is thunder in your heart 08:43, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Notice As talk pages serve as a public record, please do not blank them or alter them in any way. Doing so could result in a day long ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Please remember to follow rules and warnings. As you blanked your talk page again, you've now been banned for one day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story I deleted it because it wasn't up to quality standards. While the grammatical errors are done for effect in the journal itself, they appear nonsensical in the framing device. "Inside Mr. Horne’s closet was a shrine composed skin wrapped around a mannequin.", "The following is a collection of journal entries from the year 1968 from (redundant) when Graham Horne was a child.", "Below the demon is either a sleeping child", etc. Additionally, the errors seem overdone/overblown in a 12 years old's diary. A few errors paint a sense of realism, but three to four errors in every sentence just makes it seem especially overdone and way too invasive. There's also the issue of why this journal is being made public in the first place. What is the purpose/plot in the framing device for giving the audience a look into Graham's ramblings. Additionally why does the journal correct some issues in a parenthetical, but leave others alone? You correct some misspellings, but not others. Finally, a lot of these entries needs more fleshing out and focus. It seems odd that a 12 year old would be this inarticulate and seems overly childish. "Nick says that i need to think about happy things.", "i did it again in the shead (Shed*)", etc. For the first couple of entries, I assumed the author was eight years old rather than twelve due to his way of talking. I'm sorry, but this needs a lot of work to flesh out the framing device, the entries themselves, and more focus on telling the story/explaining the character effectively. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:31, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Ok well if I work on it can be published again or what? :You'll have to make a deletion appeal like everyone else, that being said, as multiple admins have deleted a number of your stories, you really should take it to the writer's workshop for peer review and revision first. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:42, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Deletion Request Your story has been deleted, while I don't remember much of AHS: Murder House (I bought it in Spanish from bootleggers during PC so I may have missed the nuances), I really didn't see much connection other than the man killing himself to be with the family like the protagonist in AHS. That being said, you can always take the re-worked version to the writer's workshop and express your concerns about it appearing too similar to the series. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:19, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Room 107 and 205 Room 107 mentions that it is connected to Room 205, but which one is the sequel and which is the prequel? ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 10:58, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, no worries. Good luck, seems like a good plan. : ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 23:45, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Writer's Workshop It's accessible through the navigation on the top. Hover over "Community" then "Forum" then click "Writer's Workshop". There's also links on the front page. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 06:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :NP. Also, when sending multiple messages under the same header (like this message), start the line with a colon (:) to indent and keep things more organized. : ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 02:41, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Blogs You might want to try using the site questions forum or asking an admin if you have another template question. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:32, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :I assume you mean this? Words so it looks like this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 02:53, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Screenshot To the left is a screenshot of the text of the deleted comment. It's an "unfounded proclamation of existence" which is against the article commenting policy. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 23:28, March 3, 2016 (UTC) The Hookup That story was deleted because it is pornographic - pastebin link. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 08:48, June 4, 2016 (UTC) : I wasn't planning to, I just want to see the story go through the proper channels and for it to be easier for an admin to read your arguments and weigh in on it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:58, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 12:46, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 10:21, May 25, 2019 (UTC)